


Scented Memory

by bunbbi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Scents & Smells, one night stand that leads into something more, there's no smut only implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbbi/pseuds/bunbbi
Summary: A pretty dress doesn't distract Tseng from what he wants.But it's hard to focus when Aerith touts about the way she does, smelling like him.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Scented Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dear friend [Brezifus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brezifus/pseuds/Brezifus) for helping me with naming this fic!  
> Be sure to check her work too if you want more Tseng/Aerith content!

The length of the dress Aerith wore today was modest, yet also suspiciously short enough that if Tseng wasn’t careful, he found his eyes wandering to the length of her legs.

And the straps on that dress--they were so impossibly thin. He was grateful for the matching cardigan she wore over it. Had she not been, he would’ve offered his suit jacket.

But disregarding the dress, the amount of skin she was showing, the enticing sideways looks she was giving him, perhaps the most offensive thing she was wearing was _his_ cologne.

It hadn’t slipped past him that the bottle had disappeared from his apartment after she spent the night. Tseng had his suspicions but they were quickly buried under memories of her exhausting his name when he took her to bed. Memories that plagued him in the middle of work meetings and phone calls. His focus was stretched thin thanks to her, and from the impish look on her face, she seemed to know exactly what she’d done to him.

“Seeing someone?” he asked, unblinking.

There was a glimmer of whimsy in her eyes when she looked over her shoulder at him.

“Just wanted to look cute!”

She took a step forward and paused.

“Buuuut you can tag along, if you _must_.”

Her tone implied she wanted him to. She needn’t play games. Tseng had every intention of tagging along from the start. Wasn’t that his job?

Aerith walked and Tseng followed. Their routine wasn’t any different. They’d crossed a line, yes, a very physical one at that. But Aerith doused in the scent of his cologne felt far more intimate than anything they did that night together. He wondered what went through her mind when she took it--what was going through her mind now.

Perhaps if he stripped off her cardigan and kissed the exposed skin around the straps of her dress, he’d find his answer.

His body moved as if possessed. Pushing her into a quiet corner of the sector, gloved hands stark against the soft fabric of her dress. Aerith’s giggles sounded far away as Tseng nuzzled her neck. The smell of the cologne was stronger there, and it attracted him to her so much it hurt.

“Am I really that cute?”

The innocence with which she asked it infuriated him.

“You took something from me.”

“You’ll have to be more specific, Tseng.”

Tseng snarled, roughly grabbing her ass through the skirt and haphazardly hitching it above her hips. Her giggles continued to fill his ears. He licked her throat to shut her up. He could taste the remnants of the cologne there. Aerith moaned. He did it again, only this time he was moaning too as she rubbed her hips against the bulge in his pants.

The position was uncomfortable. He flipped her around, buried his face between her shoulder blades, and inhaled the natural scent of her mixed with the cologne: Potent and dangerous.

Aerith shivered at the sound of his belt buckle coming undone.

If she wanted specifics, then he’d simply have to remind her.

*

Tseng was sure he pat himself down when the moment was over to check for loose items, and once more before returning to sector 0, but it was undeniable.

This time, his tie was missing.

He’d have to check in with Aerith about that too very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic totally inspired by Yubin's new song ["Perfume"](https://youtu.be/h7C3RyiZfYs) that I fell in love with upon first listening.
> 
> The dress Aerith is wearing is very specifically [this one](https://i.imgur.com/DRUM61D.png) that I saw a few months ago and haven't been able to stop thinking about, so I was very happy to be able to incorporate it in here somehow, lol.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
